The present invention relates to a financial service system for printing and processing financial documents, and more particularly to a professional financial workstation with full financial functions of system task applications, security operation, and networking capability. The system further supports general functions of financial document type setting, printing, data processing, and management to provide a complete automatic financial service system.
Financial service activities are increasingly important to both the public and business, in both industry and commerce. However, the conventional financial system used in most current bank organizations does not meet demands, because of limitations in hardware capability and software function. For example, the function of processing and managing customized cheques is obviously insufficient. The drawbacks of the conventional financial service system may be listed as follows:
1. Because of the limitations of the financial system both in hardware configuration and software capability, the financial system can not print the title, address, company registration number, or identity card number of the cheque account during printing the cheque. Also, it can not process the customer's identification trademark, logo, and particular character pattern. PA0 2. When the cheque account applies for bank cheque, the cheque number is not in series. PA0 3. The bank's clerk must waste much time and labor in cheque preparation, cheque management, cheque record, and counting operation. PA0 4. When the cheque account applies for a chequebook, the bank's clerk must manually stamp the account numbers on each cheque. In addition, the bank's clerk must input the account number by means of a MICR (Magnetic Ink Characteristic Reader). Obviously, it will waste much time and labor. PA0 5. When the bank a issues Cashier's cheque, the bank's clerk have to manually process and manage the financial documents. PA0 6. The bank always transfers the work and responsibility of printing the chequebook to contractors. Therefore, the quality of the financial documents is not guaranteed. PA0 7. The existing financial system only has the ability of printing simple cheque styles and cheque forms. PA0 8. The bank can not provide the function of processing customized financial documents. PA0 9. The customer can not get a customized cheque style. PA0 1. various system task modules with independent functions: PA0 2. various Chinese/English character styles: PA0 3. complete printing capability: PA0 4. establishment of the customer's cheque series number: PA0 5. auto MICR function: PA0 6. various system task modules: PA0 7. networking operation: PA0 8. off-line operation: PA0 9. uninterruptible power supply: PA0 10. capability of processing specific character font and graph: PA0 11. extendible high capacity storage device: PA0 12. high security: PA0 13. automatic service functions: PA0 14. no safekeeping of the cheque is needed: PA0 15. automatic MICR recording function: PA0 16. high reliability and accuracy: PA0 17. professional financial service system:
It is believed that the drawbacks listed above are only a part of the problems found in the current practice. Many other problems may be encountered.